Recent attempts have been made to facilitate the indexing and storing of user documents and other resources, such as word processing documents, emails, music, etc. Applications such as Google Desktop Search, Copernic Desktop Search, and Apple Computer, Inc.'s Safari typically crawl designated portions of a user's local storage and maintain an index of searchable documents identified therein.
Nevertheless, it remains a challenge to find and manage content stored locally on a user's computer or other storage medium, particularly as the amount of content increases and the nature of that content becomes more diverse.